


Camp Date w/ Gordie

by skittyTail (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: From a Ko-fi request: Hi Id like to make a request for a Gordie x Reader fanfic. An NSFW fanfic of their camping date ❤ that starts out sweet but ends real hot.Reader finally manages to get a date with busy, distracted Gordie. It's a bit of a struggle to get his attention, but once he's there, he's there 100%
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Camp Date w/ Gordie

“You wanna come over here and help me polish crustle’s rock?”

“Yeah, I wanna come over and polish your _cock_.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. How’s crustle enjoying the sun?”

You trotted across the grass to where Gordie hunched in the shade of the enormous landmark boulder of Giant’s Cap. He straightened up as you approached and offered a pleasant smile. He had a black hoodie tossed on over his usual grey uniform - he said he wanted to be prepared for any potential chills while you were out and about, but he ended up just rolling up the sleeves against the late summer heat. The cuffed sleeves made you more aware of his forearms, as if he somehow looked more naked despite wearing an extra layer.

“He’s pleased as punch to have some time outside,” Gordie said. “There’s just not enough proper summer in Chirchester, and I never get a chance to leave. Thanks for being so insistent on dragging me out here.”

You smiled and stooped down to greet the wide-eyed creature. “It’s my pleasure, almost as much as it is crustle’s. Right, li’l guy?” In response, the crustle wiggled its pincers to and fro. You were still never entirely sure how many of your words were understood when you spoke to Pokemon. 

“Here.” Gordie passed you a round, handheld brush with a toothy surface. “Try to get some of the especially bumpy spots on the other side of his shell; push with it, don’t pull.”

You nodded and worked on smoothing out the pointy edges of the stone on the crustle’s back. “Does he get any, like, enjoyment from this?” You peered across the stony surface while Gordie pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head, exposing his always stunning eyes.

“Oh, for sure. He’ll love you forever for it.” Gordie flashed a smile, and you felt your heart jump into your throat. You were frustrated with your own nervousness, but it couldn’t be helped; after trying to ask him out for far too long, he was finally free enough to go on a date with you, and now you were just stumped on where to go from here. You genuinely never thought you’d be able to get this far.

“Well, I’m glad I can get your crustle to like me at least,” you mused.

“Of course!” Gordie plopped his hand flat on the top of his crustle’s shell. “He already likes you a ton, to be fair. Usually, he gets snippy with strangers.” You reeled a bit at the words, wondering why Gordie had let you get so close if the Pokemon was known to attack. 

Clearing your throat and thanking your lucky stars for the safety of your fingers, you shot a cautious glance to Gordie. “You know, I’ve heard from a lot of people that if your Pokemon like someone, it means they’ll make a good romantic partner.” 

Gordie’s round eyes scrunched up. “Huh! I’ll have to keep that one in mind, then. Is this a random fact or are you trying to make a case for yourself?”

You found yourself leaning across the crustle’s shell like it was a little cafe table - just a little chunk of space that needed to be crossed to break the barrier and plant a kiss. “Oh, I dunno, maybe it’s just a coincidence,” you hummed coyly. “I’m certainly not hurting my case, am I?” One benefit that an actual table would have over a crustle is that a table wouldn’t scurry away when you were just about to place a buss on Gordie’s plump lips. Like it had just now. The only kiss you had gotten to take part in was one with the grass below when your elbows fell out from under you. 

Gordie was already picking you up off of the ground when you were done processing what had happened. You gladly leaned on him as he hoisted you up to your feet. You steadied yourself with a hand to his chest, pinching the slippery fabric in your fist and taking delight at your closeness. 

“You okay?” Concern softened Gordie’s already sweet face.

You fluttered your eyelashes. “I am now.” You were feeling quite pleased with your own smoothness in turning the situation around.

You tensed when Gordie’s hand landed on your cheek. Instinctively, you leaned into the new touch, but Gordie stopped you. “Ah, hold still. You’ve got some dirt on your face.”

“Ah.” Your eyes glazed over and the flush that had been sitting in your cheeks traveled to the back of your neck, prickling shamefully. So much for all of that smoothness. 

“There we go.” Gordie’s face still sparkled. “Now you’re as pretty as ever.”

“Thanks.” You tried to chase away your blush, but it clung incessantly under Gordie’s pointed gaze. To be scrutinized like this after being so clumsy, it felt unwarranted. But, Gordie seemed undeterred by your poor form. He tucked a knuckle under your chin and pulled you into some surer eye contact, and your eyelids flitted shut in anticipation of that kiss you’d suffered so much for.

It never came. Gordie pulled back, completely out of nowhere. Through the blood rushing in your ears, you heard the shrill outcry of his phone ringing. The tiny voice of the rotom announced the caller: an agent of his. Business. 

“I’m so, so, sorry,” Gordie said as he frowned at the phone. “I told him I’d be busy today; this is probably important. I’ll be _right_ back.”

He stepped aside, as if there was anywhere to go to be private in the middle of the wild area. His options were pretty much either your tent or the open air. Nevertheless, he created a polite enough distance before taking the call, turned away from you, facing the lakefront. You worked your jaw as you watched him pace, hand on his hip. Perhaps it had been too optimistic of you to think that someone as constantly busy as he would be able to fully leave behind his outside life for you, but you couldn’t help the pouty entitlement that you felt. This was _your_ date, and you deserved his full attention. 

“I mean, who can’t even get their date to _kiss_ them, right?” You leaned over and ranted at Gordie’s crustle, who stared vacantly at you. “This is bullshit.”

The crustle said nothing.

“You get it.” With a sigh, you crossed your arms. “You know, I think you’re right. I gotta _earn_ his attention.”

-

“Oh, Gordie, you really ought to join me out here!” You struck a pose on the bank of the lake, waving to catch Gordie’s eye. He gawked at you, phone still attached to his head. At least you had some of his attention. That would be enough for just a little bit of showboating. You peeled off your shirt, slowly, dramatically. Of course you wouldn’t go on a wild area date like this without bringing a shapely, attractive swimsuit to show off. It was an important tool in your repertoire.

You discarded your shorts and shimmied into the lapping water. You could tell from the way Gordie’s head followed you that your plan was working nicely. You could hear him stammer out an excuse to his phone: “Listen, dude, we can talk about this later. I gotta _go_.” He stuffed his phone into his hoodie pocket. “You better not leave me behind,” he called to you.

A shiver ran up through your legs, both anticipation and a chill from the water. Gordie stripped to his shorts and pursued you as you swam further out. You were like two lovestruck teens in a movie, giggling, splashing, wrestling in the water. In your playfulness, you managed to dunk his head fully underwater, and when he rose out of it, his hair was flopped, limp, across his cheeks. With his points and edges smoothed out, he looked softer than ever. An inviting, gentle face that made your insides churn like the choppy waters of the lake. 

When you settled down, breathless, treading water and still swirling with giggles, Gordie put an arm across your shoulders and tugged you in. “Water’s chilly,” he observed. 

“Yeah,” you gasped. You hadn’t fully noticed your shivering until now. As you sapped some of the warmth that radiated from Gordie’s skin, you could feel your trembling dissipate the slightest bit. 

“We better head back to shore soon,” Gordie mused. “If we linger out here too long, we’ll get gobbled up by a school of barraskewda.” 

You let out a yelp when you felt a pinch on your thigh. “Shit!” You were wholly clamped onto Gordie’s torso when you noticed his chuckling. “Oh, you jerk.” His laughter pitched upward as you squirmed, desperately trying to evade his attacking fingers while staying almost fully upon him. He learned quickly how to adapt to your wriggling and got a firm hold on you to keep you still as he tickled your neck and shoulder with playful nips and kisses. 

He finally paused, and you caught your breath from your frantic, shrieking laughter. “C’mon,” he said, tightening his grip on you. “I’ll carry you to shore, keep you safe from any more biting barraskewda.”

You puffed a tired breath from your nose. “Somehow, I feel like you’re more dangerous than the fish.”

“I dunno what you mean,” Gordie said, smirking against your jaw as he stomped across the lakebed. You shivered as air hit your damp skin. The heat that spread from Gordie’s breath was made even more pleasing by the contrast with the chill that surrounded you. His presence was just as warm and comforting as you’d always imagined it to be. 

When Gordie was firmly on the dry, sandy shore, you were still latched onto him like a tick, legs encircling his body as tightly as you could manage. You pressed a curious kiss just below his ear, which made him pull back his head enough to see your face. “Hey, there,” he said with a smile. And there it was. A proper kiss. His lips were soft and welcoming, making you feel like you were right where you were supposed to be. It was nearly pleasant enough to distract from the taste of lake water that lingered on the surface. 

You consciously upped the intensity, prodding with your tongue to part his lips and slip in. He complied and responded in kind. You felt his grip on your legs tighten. You shifted your weight forward to press more firmly into him, and your fingers found themselves twisting in his hair, coated in the oily texture of styling product that’s been half-melted by the water. The movements of his mouth grew clumsy, and his breath short.

A moan came from Gordie, too low and brief to be from pleasure. He broke the kiss and panted, forehead touching yours. “Can you gimme a minute to warm back up? The water was, erm,” he paused and hunched his shoulders in a shiver. “Really cold.”

You chuckled and relaxed your hold on him. “Ah, I get it. Yeah, no problem.” 

He set you down, slowly, carefully. Before you parted from him, you drew your hands possessively down his hips. A smirk grew on your face. This date had gone from less than perfect to more than you could’ve expected. Gordie led you by the hand towards the piles of your things next to the tent, handed you a towel, small and rolled up into his bag. “This is all I’ve got; I hope it’s good enough.”

“I’ve got a bigger one in my backpack,” you pointed out. “Be pretty stupid of me to bring a swimsuit and no towel.” 

You wrapped yourself up as best you could while Gordie trotted back to the bank to retrieve the discarded clothes. He shrugged his sweatshirt on and left it unzipped, a lovely gap of exposed skin left available down his front. When he returned, you forwent the offered clothing to slide your hands into his sweatshirt. “I hope you know,” you hummed. “I fully intend to have my way with you tonight.”

Gordie’s eyebrows quirked up, disturbing the damp strip of hair that adamantly clung to his forehead. “Oh? That’s bold of you. On the first date?”

You placed a thoughtful kiss on his chest. “Well, if I were to wait, who knows how long it’d be before you’re free again? No, I’m not waiting around. I want you, all of you, right away.” Your own brashness was leaving you a little surprised. It couldn’t be helped; something about him made you want to take exactly what you wanted, with no hesitation.

“All of me, hm?” He was smiling, and there was no judgement in his voice. “What do you mean by that?”

“First of all, it means none of _this_.” You reached into his pocket and produced his phone. It buzzed in your hands as you held down the power button long enough to turn it fully off. “Second,” you continued, replacing the phone in his pocket and removing his hoodie. “I want you to be naked, in that tent, ASAP.” You delighted at the sight of his cheeks turning redder with each word that left your mouth. He watched you with wide eyes as you grabbed him by the chin and grazed your lips against his. “Third, I want you to give it your absolute all.”

Gordie bit his lip. “How so?”

“Don’t stop until I have to physically _pull_ you off of me.”

A chuckle came from Gordie and he pulled you closer by your hips. “I can do that,” he said, softly.

It was a tangle of hands and legs as the two of you clambered into the slippery vinyl cover of the tent. Gordie seemed fully intent on getting his mouth on you before anything else. You had to squirm away to reach down far enough to get his shorts off. His thighs were hot and soft beneath your hands as you gobbled up the view of his erection pulling at the stretchy fabric of his underwear. “Looks like you’ve warmed up enough,” you remarked with a smirk before dipping down to kiss and suck on him through the material. 

Gordie let out a groan and pulled off your sticky swimsuit with frantic hands. His mouth was almost as adventurous as yours, journeying across your chest and smoothly finding the right level of suction to use on your nipple to make you gasp, without making you too sensitive. You moved hastily to take your turn in this back and forth, lurching forward to clamp down onto his earlobe. Gordie startled, and you took advantage of the moment to rock forward and lay him flat on his back, straddling him. He pulled you back into a sloppy, tongue-led kiss as his hands settled into the small of your back. 

Hips rolled against hips, and you explored Gordie’s body with your hands. You felt the shape of his chest, down his waist, across his hips. His skin was textured in places by stretch marks, a detail too intimate for you not to take note of. You sucked on Gordie’s bottom lip as your fingers hooked into the seam of his underwear and pulled it down just enough to free his cock. Feeling his muscles tense under you, you moved right away to stroke him, long and slow. A shiver coarsed through you at the sound that rose from Gordie’s throat. So much desire carried in something so wordless. You thumbed across his tip, and he gasped your name. A pleasant reward.

Before you could truly find your rhythm, Gordie rolled you over so that he was atop you. You splayed your arms out on the blanket below, and he took one of your hands to kiss your fingertips. You found yourself blushing at the chaste gesture, pinned in place by the eye contact he made as he did it. Perhaps that was all part of his plan, however, because he grinned at your yelp of surprise when he slipped a finger inside of you with his other hand, completely undetected until it was there. 

You cupped your lifted hand around his cheek and arched your hips into his touch. The contrast left you shaken, a sweet kiss on your thumb, then a curl upward from the finger inside of you, pressing against your walls in a way that drove you mad. You had gone into this so confidently, but now you were the one being toyed with.

“You really like that, huh?” Gordie leaned forward to press his forehead to yours, still so tender among his depravity. “I like that look in your eyes.”

He curled his finger again, and a whine came out of you that you were automatically ashamed of. “You’re _good_ ,” you gasped. Another needy sound came from you, spurred on by Gordie’s dexterity. When Gordie smirked, you felt a need to turn your head away. “Th-This is embarrassing.”

“Good,” Gordie puffed. “It’s cute to see you blush.” He took advantage of your turned head to attack the most sensitive part of your neck. From the way he sucked on the ticklish skin, you could tell that you’d have a dark, obvious mark the following day. Good. You liked the thought of having such visible evidence of how far you’d gotten with Gordie. You could picture your friends commenting on it, poking fun at you but still prickling somewhat with jealousy. They would be so shocked by your availability. _The first date?_ They would ask. You would respond, smugly, _of course. It was_ Gordie _. How could I not?_

He broke away from your tingling skin and you let out a sigh. You expected him to go back in for a kiss, so you turned to meet him. The absence surprised you until you realized that he had instead deigned to position himself between your legs, peering up at you as he kissed you, gently, right below your belly button. You watched with wide eyes. His tongue introduced itself to your most sensitive spots, and he kept looking back up to see your reactions. 

You relaxed when his finger came out of you, the absence of pressure leaving you with a strange feeling. It was only absent for a moment, however, before he went back in, with two this time, and spread you even wider than before. You gasped, then cut yourself off with a moan when he took you into his mouth. Suddenly, there were far too many stimuli demanding your attention down around your hips. A swirling ball of heat and tension formed in the space between where Gordie’s fingers and mouth did their work. With each new movement, that heat surged and spread across your thighs. Your whole body was trembling with far more intensity than it had when you were shivering away the cold.

You sighed Gordie’s name when he sucked on you with lips so plump and cushiony that you felt like you were being allowed to feel what heaven was like, focused in on just one spot. Gordie hummed, and his voice was low enough to send vibrations through his mouth and warm your skin even more deeply. You struggled to keep yourself propped on your elbows so that you could watch him - seeing him in such a state was an image you wish you could keep burned into your eyes forever. But the intensity of the pleasure he gave you left you unwillingly shutting your eyes and flopping back, one hand balling the blanket and the other twisted in Gordie’s damp hair. The way that Gordie’s lips worked together with his tongue, you were being fully worked from every possible angle, and the movement never stopped. Somewhere along the way, Gordie had upped his finger count once more to three, and you were left with your head completely spinning. The sensations grew so intense that they blurred together, specific movements and senses muddling together into just hot, hot, hot.

Your hips jolted furiously when you came. Gordie startled a bit, but carried right on fingering and sucking you as you rode out your orgasm. As you grew more sensitive, his pace stayed fast and hard, and your body screamed at you that it was finished and couldn’t handle any more. You yanked, hard on Gordie’s hair and he finally broke away, panting. A string of drool and cum trailed from his lips, an image that should have been unflattering but was made endearing and attractive by your post-orgasm high. He stared up at you with wide, bright blue eyes and smiled at the little noise you made when he pulled his fingers out of you. 

You cupped his cheek and wiped his lips with your thumb, which he kissed lightly in thanks. “Holy shit, Gordie,” you sighed. “You nearly _killed_ me with that.”

He kissed your thigh before sliding up to rest his head on your chest. “I was just doin’ what you asked me to do,” he said.


End file.
